Make my Heart Spark
Event Period: 12/09/2018 5pm (PST) to 12/20 5pm (PST) 'Sample' 'Bonuses' *'Colorful Bead Decoration' - Early Clear Bonus: Gold - Collect 170 hearts by 12/15 5pm PST. *'Colorful Grand Hallway - 'Early Clear Bonus: Silver - ''Collect 240 hearts by 12/19 5pm PST. 'Bonus Stories' *'Hot Pot Surprise -''' 10 hearts bonus *'Sasuke Make My Heart Spark Special Story - '''110 hearts bonus. *'Clean Up War -''' 140 hearts bonus. *'Yukimura Make My Heart Spark Special Story - '''210 hearts bonus. *'Dragon vs Dragon -''' 230 hearts bonus. *'Hideyoshi Make My Heart Spark Special Story -' 280 hearts bonus. *'Mitsuhide Make My Heart Spark Special Story -' 350 hearts bonus. *'Nobunaga Make My Heart Spark Special Story - '''420 hearts bonus. 'Collection Bonuses' *'Floral Decoration Mirror - 20 hearts bonus *'500 Gold - '''30 hearts bonus *'Perfume (+100 Grace) '- 40 hearts bonus *'Honey- '50 hearts bonus *'500 Gold - '60 hearts bonus *'Makeup (+100 Glamour) '- 70 hearts bonus *'Closet Storage - '80 hearts bonus *'Decorative Wooden Fan - '90 hearts bonus *'1000 Gold - '100 hearts bonus *'Perfume (+100 Grace) -''' 120 hearts bonus *'Honey -' 130 hearts bonus *'Castle Storage - '''150 hearts bonus *'Romantic Elixir (+1) '- 160 hearts bonus *'Pink & Green Headband - '170 hearts bonus *'Makeup (+100 Glamour) -''' 180 hearts bonus *'1000 Gold - '''190 hearts bonus *'Dramatic Elixir (+1) '- 200 hearts bonus *'1500 Gold - '220 hearts bonus *'Closet Storage '- 240 hearts bonus *'Perfume (+500 Grace) - '250 hearts bonus *'Romantic Elixir (+1) -''' 260 hearts bonus *'Closet Storage - '''270 hearts bonus *'1500 Gold - '290 hearts bonus *'Sweet Cake - '300 hearts bonus *'Gacha Token - '310 hearts bonus *'Celebration Cranes - '320 hearts bonus *'Castle Storage - '330 hearts bonus *'Dramatic Elixir (+1) - '340 hearts bonus *'2000 Gold - '360 hearts bonus *'Closet Storage -''' 370 hearts bonus *'Perfume (+1000 Grace) - '''380 hearts bonus *'Makeup (+500 Glamour) - '390 hearts bonus *'Flowing Ash Blonde Hair - '400 hearts bonus *'Closet Storage (x2) - '410 hearts bonus *'3000 Gold - '430 hearts bonus *'Perfume (+1000 Grace) -''' 440 hearts bonus *'Castle Storage (x2) - '''450 hearts bonus *'Elixir of Love (+1:+1) - ''' '460 hearts bonus *'Parfait - 470 hearts bonus *'Gacha Token (x2) - '''480 hearts bonus ''* After receiving all Collection Bonuses, the player gets 1 perfume (+100 grace) per every 10 hearts used. '''Ranking Bonuses *'Spark Your Heart Dress' - Top 200 Bonus ''- Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1.000 and 5.000 bonuses. *'Corset Styled Obi '- ''Top 1.000 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5.000 bonus. *'Gacha Token' - Top 5.000 Bonus - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. 'Lucky Time Schedule' * 12/11 10:00 pm to 12/12 10:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time * 11/13 10:00 pm to 12/14 10:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Lesson Time * 12/16 10:00 pm to 12/17 10:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Lesson Time * 12/19 10:00 pm to 12/20 10:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time Category:Events Category:Collection Events